From the Darkness We Come
by LavaHeart1997
Summary: A new person to Team 5Ds means more trouble. But she knew that. She wasn't aware just how much trouble she'd get into. And with Pegasus as her father, Shadi her ever watchful eyes, the Millennnium eye under her control, a past she knows nothing about and her only link being a unwavering loyal Dark Magician and her knew friends. But when they're up against a god of darkness...
1. WTH

AN/ This story came from boredom and me thinking of random things. I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh, 5Ds or any character involved.

Chapter one: WTH

Two weeks. That's how long she's been living with these guys. And, already, she thought them all insane.

Three guys living together in a place by themselves. Now the place is cleaner (only due to her cleaning it! Repeatively…). They constantly fight (dragging her into them sometimes…). It's a wonder how they were even alive, they barely ate! Yet, she couldn't help but to think if they changed, the world would end.

Violently.

Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. Those were the men that, for a reason she'll never want to know, let her live with them. Hell, Yusei even fixed up her Dueler Runner. But what was bothering her today was not that Yusei was using her legs as a table for his laptop. (Though, to be fair, she was using his lap as a foot rest.), or that Jack insisted on him fixing her 'messy ass, wet dog hair'. No, she let that go. Her problem was with the M mark, orange hair teen using her boobs as a pillow.

She glared at him through the thickness of his hair (which is softer than she first thought), seeing him smiling, for he knows exactly what he's doing. Pissing her off.

Once again, he buried his face ever deep between her boobs, half curled up on her body because Yusei was on the other end of the couch. Though, if it could be called such a thing. It was all worn down and had no softness to it once so ever. Hence why Crow was using the only woman in the strange house-basement as a bed. She was softer.

"Can't I ever come in here without seeing someone pissed off." Jack, the only other blond in the house-basement, sighed seeing the site on the couch. "Crow, pissing off Maria, the woman who cooks for us, can get yourself, our worse, all of us, killed."

"Just him." She chuckled. "Y'all's 'ight."

"Fix the grammar, woman." Jack sighed. He walked over to the couch, Yusei giving him a 'I'm-not-moving-so-fuck-off' kinda look. Jack returning it with his own 'Bitch-fuck-off' look. (Which he uses often on fangirls.)

He ended up sitting with Marias head on his lap, hair sprawled over him, going though the mail. But from his unhappy sigh and playing with her hair, Maria figured it was nothing but junk mail, again.

Truthfully, they were bored. Sure, dueling was fun, but without any 'threat' as Crow said once, life just didn't seem fun.

The sudden slamming of a door and the voice of two green haired twins yelling "Maria!", made all four of them jump. Crow fell to the floor, hitting his head (to Marias amusement), Yusei nearly lost his laptop drom Maria kicking her feet up (somehow, he foresaw that his laptop would be moving and moved it outta the way just in time) and jack curse rather loudly before apologizing to the twins whom were blinking up at him.

"What? I said I'm sorry, didn't I? You three scared us!" Jack said crossing his arms and decided the place to look was out the nearby window. Maria noticed Akiza (had she come in with the twins? If so, Maria failed to hear or see her.) was looking just as out of breathe as the green haired twins. But she held a decent sized box in her hands.

"Yusei! Jack! M-head! Maria! You'll never guess what just happened!" Leo all but shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. (Maria was sure it was Leo because Luna doesn't call Crow 'M-head'.)

"What ever it was, it must've been something to get you tree so worked up." Yusei said calmly.

"Yeah!" Leo said, now jumping up and down. "On our way here, we ran into some guy who says he works for Industrial Illusions! "

"Industrial Illusions? The makers of Duel cards? What would a man like him be doing in New Domino City?" Jack asked.

We don't know." Luna said this time. "He was all-beat up. We sent him to the hospital, where he gave us this package. It's addressed to you, Maria."

"Me?" She questioned.

"She's telling the truth." Akiza (whom Maria forgot was even there) handed off the package. And true enough, on the front of the package was her name, (well, her first name anyways) printed in big black letters.

"This could be to ant Maria in all the world." Yusei said next to her. She'd sat up straight by now (Crow taking up position, on the floor, between her legs now). "But we won't know if it's not for you unless we open it."

"Right." Maria nodded before sliding off the cover. Inside were a CD, what seemed like a small thing of cards, a key on a necklace and a golden eye. All neatly arranged. "Guess we see what the CD has to say."

"Indeed." Yusei set his laptop down on the coffe table in front off us and inserted the CD. After a moment of waiting (and the twins making there way onto Jacks lap and Akiza taking a seat next to Crow on the floor) a face popped on the screen that they all knew to well.

"Good morning, day or evening Maria-Dear. I sure you know me, but just in case you don't, I'm Maximillion Pegasus." His voice floated from the computer as if he was right there in the room. But he wasn't. How could he be if he died years ago? "First off, I want to make sure this CD is getting to the right woman. If the picture that pops up in the next minute isn't you, then give this package back to the man who gave it to you." He stopped taking and an image appeared on the screen…

It was her. No doubt. Same blond, pony tailed hair with two tied chunks falling down the side of her face like Jacks did. Same blue grayish eyes (though her right one was covered by her bangs that, try as he might, Jack could not get to stay out of her face), same golden skin, even the same cloths! A black leather vest over a white tank top, worn blue jeans with knee high leather boots.

"That is one good painting." Crow said. It was obvious it was a painting. But why he had a painting of her, was the real question.

The image went away and Pegasus came back. "If you're still with me, then it means that you are related to me though a very strange way." He said. Then another painted image appeared on the screen. It looked like her, but wasn't. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail, nor was she in a biker chick kinda outfit. She wore a big puffy pink dress.

"This is Cecelia. My wife. She died long before her time was near. But that is another story. What is important is that she is your mother."

"How? If she died before him, and he died long before anyof us where even born, then how is she my mother? That just doesn't make sense."

"How you ask? It has something to do with what took her. It was only ment to take her, not her unborn child. A friend of mine, if I can call him that, showed me something. Showed me you, which is why I have a painting of you. And you do like Cecelia, my sweet. But he also showed something darker. My home, Duelist Kingdom, will be taken over by a madman. When I say 'will', I mean 'has'. For if this video has reached you, then it means what my friend has shown me has happened. And it's bad. Duel Monsters as you know it and as any friends you have around you know it, will be changed. OI know not what this 'Lady Valica' wants with my kingdom, but you my daughter, are the only one who can stop her. Friends are welcome to help." He chuckled. "My friend, Shadi, told me that he's seek you out. Said he'll explain the golden eye in the box. But I can explain the rest. The key on the necklace gives you access to my tower and one small box on my desk. The small package of cards are a set of very rare cards, and only you can use them according to Shadi. Sadly, that's all I have for you. Shadi should be by to explain any questions. Ta." Then he was gone.

"Strange." Jack muttered.

"Hmm… Maria Maximillion… I dunno. Doesn't sound right." Crow said.

"Forget that M-head!" Leo said. Then he turned to Maria. "Open the cards!"

"Leo! There're not for you!" Luna hit him upside the head.

"I know that. But he said they were rare! I just wanna see 'em."

"We all do." Yusei said. "After all, Pegasus was the creator of Duel Monsters, so who knows what cards he gave to you, Maria."

"Indeed." She said picking up the small package. She ripped it open and stared at the top card.

'QUEEN OF THE HOLY DARKNESS'

"Is that possible?" Crow questioned. (He was still between her legs on the floor.) "To have Holy Darkness?"

"Apparently." Jack said. "But why no attack or defense points? Rare card or not, that's still bull."

"Because she is the ultimate card in the Zero Zone Deck." Maria said. "Her and her sister the Queen of the Unholy Darkness."

"Redundant." Jack muttered. "But keep going through the damn cards. Leo won't sit still."

"Soory!."

She flipped though the rest.

TOON WORLD

BLUE EYES-WHITE DRAGON

RED EYES-BLACK DRAGON

DARK MAGICIAN

"Five cards?" Jack questioned. "That's what's suppose to help you save… Duelist Kingdom?"

"I feel something… odd about these cards…" Akiza said looking at the cards spread on the table.

"And you should, Ms. Akiza Izinaki. Two of them have a specific connection to Maria." All of them jumped. The twins holding onto Jacks coat, Crow jumped into Marias lap and Akiza stood up. Yusei seemed to notice him before hand but still jumped. "Hello. My name is Shadi. And I have come to do two things. Explain the Millennium Eye and what has over taken Duelist Kingdom."

"Sooo, is the creepy eye thingy first? Cause it's freaken me out." Leo said.

"It's called the Millennium eye, young Leo. And, well, this won't be pleasant. Least not for you, Maximillion Maria." Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. "This will allow you to do what most cannot. See what most cannot. Cards. Thoughts. Even the past and future." He grabbed the golden eye and pushed Marias bangs out of the way of her right eye. He held it to her eye and pain shot through her body. Thankfully, Crow was in her lap so she could death grip his arm. "The pain will subside," Time started again, Crow tried (and failed) to get Maria to release her death grip.

"What did you do to her?!" Yusei and Jack both jumped to try and grab Shadi, but only flew through him.

"The hell…" Jack muttered.

"I gave her power. She will adjust. Now listen to me, a great power you all will face…"

AN/ OK… Maria is not from any YGO series. I made her up. And I know this story will against a few things from the original YGO, but so is life in fanfiction. Plus, some cards (most) in Marias deck are made uo straight from my mind. I'll try to keep everyone else deck the same, but can't promise anything. It's been awhile…

R&R Pweases!


	2. Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I no own.

Chapter two: Plane Ride

Maria didn't know what to think. And that was keeping her awake.

First off, she had to go to Duelist Kingdom, and at first, she didn't know how to get there. But Shadi said that Lady Valica knew about you, and would probably do something to get her there without suspicions and take her out. And, sure enough, a letter came (not just for her, everyone else too) saying that she was invited to Duelist Kingdom for Industrial Illusions first ever Monster Race. So now they were all going via private jet. First thing in the morning. She was already packed.

Second on her mind was the golden eye now adoring her face. Third, was the talking Dark Magician sitting on her bed next to her calling her 'Dark Priestess'.

Her Dark Magician had pale skin and next to black eyes. He wore dark armor and carried a black staff with a red stone at the top. He did look cute, that she knew.

"Dark Priestess, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Could you lay you deck out?" The question was strange, but then again, the day has been strange. So she pulled up the white coffee table that sits in her room and began to lay her cards out. After she was done, several of them flipped over and went back into being a pile. "These cards will be your guide. They'll talk to you as I do."

"Innerestin'" She said eyeing the cards still facing her. DARK MAGICIAN, QUEEN OF THE HOLY DARKNESS, BABY MAGE, DRAGOON: THE BLACK FLAME DRAGON, DARKNESS WARRIOR, CESSAIR: THE FALLEN KING, FLORA: THE PRINCESS OF UNHOLY DARKNESS and… TOON WORLD? The last one confused her. "How is Toon World-"

"The cartoons inside. Any monster that becomes a toon will forever be locked inside. Even after the end of a duel. Each 'type' will have it's own world. Such as darkness or light monsters.

"I see." Maria nodded. They joined the other cards via Dark Magicians power.

"Your friends come m'lady." He said and not a second later, there was a knock on the door. And Dark Magician was gone.

"Yusei…" Maria greeted her friend at the door. She was wery.

"You're alright, right?" He asked. True concern in his eyes. Just like that night. He moved her bangs to see the golden eye.

"Yea. Just tired." She replied. "Where's Jack and Crow." She knew that Luna, Leo and Akiza went home to pack after they got their invites. They were all coming for her. 'Cause right now, no one knew what was the truth.

"Packing." Yusei said. "Can I come in?"

"Yea. Of course." Maria smiled letting Yusei enter her small but cleaner than his, Jack and Crows room. They both sat on her bed. Yuseis arms snaked around her waist, pulling her onto him. His chin resting on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Yusei asked. He was concerned. Him, Jack and Crow were. For some reason they couldn't explain, they just needed to protect her. "For all we lnow, this could just be one big trap for some unknown reason. Maybe our Signer marks or…"

"There's no way to truly tell, Yusei." Maria patted his cheek. "We'll just have to see what happens."

Yusei didn't say anything. His face unreadable before he put his own hand on her cheek, bringing their faces inches apart.

"I just want to protect you." He whispered.

"I know." She smiled. He closed the distance, sealing their lips with a kiss.

XXXXXX

"Holy… plane…" Crow said seeing the sized of their private plane. "Why such a big plane for only seven people?"

"Who knows?" Yusei replied. "Guess who's in charge doesn't mind wasn't money."

"Ain't that the truth. Even I wouldn't get that big a plane for seven people." Jack tossed in his two cents.

"But it'd still be big." Leo, who was riding with Jack on his motorized innertube, snickered. Luna rode with Akiza.

"Ms. Maximillion." The business dress man bowed on arrival of Maria. She wondered how he knew her name, but then Shadi had said that their boss knew of her. The man stood straight, revealing to be wearing shades. His hair was a strange bluish color. "Glad to have you and your friends joining this tournament. Lady will be most pleased."

Their stuff and bikes were put safely in the back of the plane. The inside of the plane seemed bigger than the outside of it. Full kitchen, dinning room, living room bathroom and bedrooms. Even maids. All over two floors.

"Someone really likes spending money." Jack said. Currently, they sat in the living area "TV and everything."

"We're like royals!" Crow laughed.

"Royals who might just be signing their own death wish." Yusei muttered non to quietly.

"Killjoy."

"Yusei is right." Akiza agreed. "We need to stay on our guard once we get there."

"Sooo, till then, I'ma relax and enjoy this plane ride that's going to take a week."

Maria paid attention vagly. A pounding in her head kept her face in her hand.

Voices, not loud, just loud enough. All talking at once. She couldn't make them out.'We will serve you forever, Dark Priestess. Throughout time. Nothing will ever end that. We love you too much.' The throbbing grew more. 'One day she will rise again and try to take you down, and she does, she have to go though us…' by now she was breathing hard and could fell someone pulling on her. Though weather it was real or not, she couldn't tell. 'We are you're Dark Servants. Bonded to you though trust, faith and love. Nothing will keep us apart, Dark Priestess…'

They stopped as her hand was taken away from her face. It was over the Millennium eye. Yusei, Jack and Crow held her arm dowm, all looking worried. She went to say something, but the world went black.

She saw them again… but they were different.

Jack had longer, more girler hair. His skin was darker. His cloths were replaced by robes. Black robes with strange, yet oddly familiar red and gold markings over them. Crow had his markings gone. His skin too, was darker. Almost mud like. He wore the same robe, but it was shorter and much more messy. Yusei too was miising his face marks and his skin was darker. He wore earings that matched his robe of black, red and gold. Unlike the others.

Only one thing came to mind; they were her Dark Servants.

Everything went black again before they were back to normal.

"I'm seein' and hearin' shit." She said. She was light headed and very tired.

"What was it?" Crow asked rather loudly. His voice shook.

"Does the term 'Dark Servant' ring a bell?" She questioned. They looked to one another then back to her.

"It… sounds familiar…" Jack whispered. "Latly… when I sleep, I see myself… but it's no me, or at least I think it's not me…"

"Yea. Me too." Yusei nodded. So did Crow.

"Something odd is defiantly going on here." Crow said softly.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. (Aside from Jack threatening to throw Crow out of the plane.) As they grew closer to Duelist Kingdom, the same business dress man (named Gary!) gave them all something called 'Island Passes.'

"These will allow us to see how many fights you lose and won. So no cheating can be conceived. You must win six battles in order to get into the finals. But lose twice and you're out for good."

"Seems fair enough." Yusei said looking at his digital card.

"It activates as soon as a duel begins. And deactivates after words."

"Let me guess, it makes sure we don't break any rules, right?" Luna asked.

"Correct." Gary said. "Our Lady is most anxious to see you two duel. A duel Skateboard and Duel Scooter are quite an interesting way for young duelist to duel."

"Thanks!" The twins smiled.

"That is one big castle…" Jack said studding the brown walls that jutted up into the sky. "Industrial Illusions really does seem to have expensive taste. And money to waste, appearently."

"So it seems." Maria agreed leaning on his chest.

XXXXXX

"One more rule before you leave." Gary said watching them all get ready to leave. "Remember you plane number."

"Plane… number…?" Crow questioned.

"Yes. This is Plane 47AA3. It's also on you card."

"What ever for?" Maria questioned sliding her black helmet over her head. She flipped the sades up to see the business dressed man in color instead of gray.

"Because this is where you will sleep for the next week. And no dueling till 10 A.M and dueling ends at 8 P.M. Her Lady needs her sleep."

"Ah, yes. Beauty sleep." Crow sighed. "That rule fits Jack more than anything."

"Don't you two start." Maria sighed.

Gary let the back of the plane open and they were off. Yusei in the front and center. Jack to his right. Crow to Yuseis left. Mari to Crows left. Akiza to Jacks right. The twins between Maria and Akiza took make sure they weren't left behind.

Maria had to admit, Yusei was some sort of god when it came to mechanics,

AN/ I'm still thinking on how I'll do the dueling parts. Right now, I'm thinking on just doing the end few moves for major battles and just elling the outcomes of smaller, less important fights. Any ideas on enemies? Or twists in the story for later? I'm open.

R&R


	3. Let the Race Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own…

Chapter 3: Let The Race Begin

It was easy to see that this 'Monster Race' was indeed real. Duelist from around the world came her to participate.

"That is a hellava lot of planes." Jack said eyeing the overly big planes all lined in a row on the far side of the island. Now he understood the plane number thing.

"There's a hellava lot of duelist." Crow stated. And it was true. All around them were duelists in their own groups.

They rode till they hit (not literally) the back of a gathering in front of the castle main gate. Several business dressed man with shades stood at the top of a small platform, looking the crowd over. After another moment (and small chit chat later), the door to (what most guest) the inside of the castle. A tall, big bobed woman strolled out. Her ruby red hair was up in an overly done fashion. Her eyes glowed a amber color. Her dress clung to her body. Showing her curves off well.

She glanced over the crowd, eyes landing on Maria before she took up a microphone and began to speak.

"Welcome all, to Industrial Illusions first ever Monster Race!" She said. The crowd (except for Akiza, Maria Yusei and Jack) seemingly shouted out. "The rules are simply. First: no dueling before 10 and after 8 P.M. Even you need beauty sleep." She laughed along with the crowd. "Second: You must win six duels to get into the finals, but lose twice and you're out for good. You all should have your Island Passes that will let you into the castle. After all, I'm after the best of the best among you. Third: Have fun! Isn't that what duel monsters in all about?" She laughed again. "Now, be gone!" Several roadways shot out from the area around the crowd to the adjacent roads around them. Quickly the crowd set off. But not before a final word from the ruby red head. "It's 9: 59 right know. In five minutes, the race to the top will… begin!"

XXXXXX

"Tailgaters." Crow called out not a full 2 minutes later. "Four of 'em/"

"Yusei Fudo!" One of them called out.

"If they want a duel, it's a duel they'll get. Let's rive it up!"

-One beat down later-

"They thought they could beat us?" Jack laughed. "How pathtic."

"For once, I agree with Jack. They didn't know how to duel at all." Crow laughed. "Aw well. Easy wins for us."

"I can't believe that Toon World card!" Leo laughed. "The monsters… looked like cartoons and they dodged like them too. Best card ever!"

"It's… interesting." Akiza agreed.

-Back at their plane that night-

"It's only 6, ya know." Crow complained.

"Best to be back here early rather than late and get caught up in after night duel." Luna pointed out.

"I know, I know. Don't break the rules." He huffed.

"What are you complaining about, M-head. You already have 4 wins! And no loses!" Leo stated.

"Unlike your 2 wins and 1 lose?" Luna sighed. "One more lose Leo and you're done."

"I know that!" Leo pouted.

"You'll get there Leo." Yusei smiled to the male green haired twin. "Just keep trying."

They were outside their plane. Simply bickering and enjoy the sunset. Several on foot battles were going on between people. After all, nowhere did anyone say that they had to be on their Duel Runners for every battle.

They quickly found out that the reason for such big planes was because there were more spectators than duelists. And crowds had gathered around some of the duelists.

Maria sat quietly in a chair (that one of the maids brought out for her) and stared at the card in her hand. Toon World. Voice swam in her head. Voices that sounded to cartoony to be real. She took it to mean that the duel monsters she captured witht this card, now had a cartoony home for their carttony selves. Great. Just great.

She put the card away, her golden eye making her head throb slightly as she noted a overly muscular man approaching her.

He was tan with seemly blond hair that seemed to have too much grece in it. He wore a black shirt with a green vest over it. His blur heans covered his black boots. On his arm was a duel disk. Marias was on her lap. (She figured to keep hers nearby just incase.)

But what threw her off (and kept her on guard) was his eyes. There was no color to them. Just two black orbs in a sea of white.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes. My name is Romeo." He bowed. "And I'd like to duel you ms. Maximillion Maria."

She stared at him before Crow (coming from absolutely nowhere) jumped in front of her.

"How did you-" He started.

"We, of the darkness, know more than you Crow Hogan." Romeo said simply. "And I simply want a fair duel."

"Fair duel my-" Crow started than stopped as Maria stood up. He saw her golden eye was slightly lite up and Maria had a scary smirk on her face.

"Then let's duel." She said all to innocently for the face she was making.

"They're gunna duel over here!" A little boy shouted. She'd forgotten about the spectators. And soon a small crowd had gathered as Maria and Romeo shuffled their decks.

-Ten minutes later-

"Where the hell did all these people spawn from?" Jack asked in a whispered as he and Yusei made their way through the crowd towards Crow,Akiza, Luna and Leo.

"Well, this doesn't look good." Yusei said going between Marias field and the mans across from her. The man had 4 monsters of which he didn't recognize. All with 2500 ATK points and three face down cards. But for some reason, man looked mad. Why though? Maria had no monsters on her field and 4 face down cards and one faced up. An unnatural smile on her face. "Crow? Mind filling us in?"

"There you two are1" Crow said. "Maria's on rhe ropes with just 200 Life points while Romeo over there has all 4000."

"So why does he look mad?"

"I couldn't tell ya. And Marias creepy smile is strange."

"So what does this 'Birth of Darkness' do?" Romeo asked. Yusei figured it was the face up cards.

"This card allows me to summon any Dark card from my hand or deck." Maria said to innocently. "And I choose Dark Magician." She laid the card down and it appeard in front of her in ATK mode.

"So? If you attack, it will do nothing." Romeo laughed. Yusei didn't like the sound of it.

"I'm not done. I use Dark Magicians special ability to call out Baby Mage." And out came a small toddle that made most of the girls go 'Aww'. To bad it only had 200 ATK points.

Something rung a bell in Jacks mind. He's seen this before. And she was counting on hitting 0 life points. After all she had the Zero Zoned deck for a reason.

"She's playing him." Jack chuckled. Yusei and Crow looked at him then back to Maria then back to him.

"I'll bite. How?" Crow asked.

"Her deck is called Zero Zoned yes?" Jack mused. And suddenly Crow was smirking. Even Yusei had a smile on his face. "I bet that last card in her hand id the Field Spell: Zero Zone."

Romeo laughed again. "It only has 200 ATK points. You're done once you end your turn!" He pointed to her.

"Not so." She said. "I activate my Field Spell: Zero Zone." The area around them went a misty slivery gray.

"Wow." Luna whispered. "This is pretty."

"With this in play, any monster with 0 ATK and DFE point will gain infinite ATK and DFE points. So long as they don't gain any points to their person." Maria explained.

"That would be a good plan if you had a monster on the field with no points-"

"You're correct. And with this little cards, 'Nothingness' Curse' all monster on my side of the field have no ATK or DFE points. And what does Zero Zone do again?" She chuckled at the sight of Romeos face. "See, I knew what you were up to from the beginning. In your hand is 'Daichi: The Holy Knight'. A monster you need 3 sacrifices to summon out. Hence, 'Julu: The Mighty, Kilmana: The Fearless' and 'Gunza: The Holy Priest'. Then with 'Xion: The Holy Mistress's special ability, you use half your Life points to increase Daichi's ATK points from 3500 to 5500. Taking out the rest of My Life points. But even if I let that happen, middle face down card is 'Unholy Saviors'. Which allows me to reflect your attack back at you. And with no cards to save yourself either in your hand or on your field, you'd lose."

"How the hell did you?" He hissed.

"Carefully." Maria snorted. "But back to now. Witch both Baby Mage and Dark Magician out on the field, I can summon 'Floria: The Princess Of Unholy Darkness. And due to 'Nothingness'' Curse' she loses her ATK and DFE points. But with 'Zero Zone' she gains infinite ATK and DFE. And with her out, I can use her special ability, 'Darkness Wave'. It's an attack that gets the help of Dark Magician and Baby Mage to wipe out all of your monsters and life points." Maria smirked evily. "Now go Dark Wave Attack!"

Romeos monsters shattered and he hit his knees. The small crowd (which had grown bigger witht that last move) cheered her on happily.

"Way to go Maria!" Leo cheered happily.

XXXXXX

"More cards?" Maria questioned as Jack handed over the small pile of cards that had a note on it addressed to her. She flipped through them, noticing something. "These were Romeos cards! Not all of them… just some of them…"

"Why would he give you his cards?" Crow muttered.

"I couldn't tell you."

'I can.' They all jumped as the semi-invisible Dark Magician stood next to Maria.

"Holy crap!" Leo shouted.

"For duels you, my Dark Priestess, and your loyal Dark Servants, Jack, Crow and Yusei, win, you'll get the monsters that once served you."

"Let me guess… they'll speak to me as well?" Maria questioned. When Dark Magician nodded, she rolled her eyes. "Great…"

AN/ Remember! Marias and Romeos decks are made up. I tried to follow the rules of YGO. But the rules are strange. Plus the mangas are near impossible to understand sometimes. Plus, the cartoon version game seems like they have no rules. Or they're to messed up to follow…

R&R.


End file.
